Photosensitive devices such as charge-coupled device (CCD) and complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) sensors, pixel array sensors, and infrared sensors, may use a focal plane array to collect and detect photons. Typically, a focal plane array includes an array of photosensitive pixels that can be arranged at or around the focal plane of a lens. Each pixel may include a photodetector such as a photodiode. The pixels often are arranged in a rectangular array. To achieve high levels of sensitivity, photosensitive arrays often require a transistor backplane, where each pixel in the array is connected to and controlled by a transistor in the backplane. Typically, the backplane is fabricated separately from the photosensitive array.